


You Are My Life

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is to celebrate my 4 years on deviantART!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Are My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate my 4 years on deviantART!

Jim excitedly got out of his car. He grabbed his things then locked up, heading down the path to his boyfriend's house, he knocked on the door; smiling brightly when Mick answered, "Hey baby," Mick grinned, taking the suitcases from Jim then letting him in, "How ya' doing gorgeous?"

"Great," Jim shut the door, watching as Mick put the suitcases near his staircase; as soon as the man turned around, he had his arms open, wanting a good hug from him. Mick walked over to Jim and held him tight, smiling as the man's arms wrapped around him, "How are you?"

"So much better now you're here," Mick looked up at Jim, "I missed you so fucking much baby. I'm so glad to have today with you."

"Me too. I'm really happy."

"Yeah? Four years baby. God, it's gone so fast...I still remember when I asked you for a date."

"I do too," Jim chuckled, "You were so nervous, but it was adorable."

"Shut up," Mick muttered, a playful tone in his voice, "Don't make me prove that I'm not soft."

"Oh, I _know_ you're not," Jim smirked, causing Mick to raise an eyebrow, "You've definitely proven that, more that once. I know how **hard** you can be."

"Tsh," Mick rolled his eyes, pulling away from Jim a little, "Don't try to turn me on. C'mon, lets go sit down!"

"You need to be comfortable first babe?" Jim chuckled again; Mick shook his head and took Jim's hand, he then led them through to the living room and they sat down on the sofa together. The taller snuggled into his boyfriend and smiled, "So I'm guessing we're just gonna lounge around today?"

"Hm. Pretty much," Mick smiled, "I may have got you something though."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me," Jim moved, he looked up at Mick and pouted, "Please?"

"No," Mick poked Jim's nose, "You can wait."

"Well, I got you something too!" Jim kissed Mick's cheek, "I'll tell you what it is if you tell me what you've got me."

"That's alright Jim, I can wait," Mick stuck his tongue out, "It's too special, it's gotta wait."

Jim sighed heavily, "Fine," He then laid his head on Mick's shoulder, "No sex for you tonight."

"You don't mean that," Mick chuckled, "I know you wouldn't be able to survive."

"I can! We've managed to on tour."

"No we haven't."

"Yes!"

"Alright, when? When have you not tried to get me up while we're on tour?"

"Uh...Not with Slipknot. With Stone Sour!"

"That's still bullshit!" Mick laughed, "I've gone out before, to watch you guys play and stuff. You've made sure to get me alone just so we could have sex."

"Make love," Jim corrected, "But it's not every night."

"You're a rabbit: admit it. Not that I'm any better." Mick smirked at that, glancing down at Jim.

"I'm addicted to you, I can't help it."

"So there will be sex tonight?"

"Maybe! If you stop being an ass." Jim muttered the last part, pouting up at Mick.

"Aww. Is baby hurt? Does he need a 'get better' kiss?" Jim nodded at that, Mick shook his head but leaned down and pressed a short but loving kiss to Jim's lips, "Anything else?"

"Don't fucking break it." Jim pushed his lips to Mick's, shifting up then wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, smiling softly as Mick kissed back. He loved this, not having to hide from anyone, and just kiss Mick when he wanted; he knew they'd have to tell the guys soon, it had been four years and they still hadn't noticed anything. Jim thought they were doing well to hide this, but it was important and he wanted to share it with them too.

Mick held Jim close, slowly slipping his tongue out then passing it along his lover's bottom lip; he slid it into the man's mouth once his lips were parted, happily exploring the space he knew so well. They eyes closed and the kiss deepened, Jim's tongue rubbing against Mick's and creating a little spark in both their bodies. Mick loved this as much as Jim did, even though they were in his house, he felt much more comfortable: there was no chance of anyone interrupting them, he always turned his cell off, and unplugged the house phone, he knew well that Jim kept his cell-phone off too, it gave them peace.

The kiss got a little more heated, Mick's hands grabbing at Jim's ass, and Jim fingers softly pulling at Mick's hair; their eyes closed, their tongues melding together. They were lost despite the need for air, their brains spinning and their lungs hurting. The larger man gave into his aching lungs and broke the kiss, panting heavily as he pulled Jim a little closer; Jim melted into Mick, nuzzling his head into the man's neck as he gasped for breath.

Slowly, their breathing began to slip back to normal, Mick glanced down at his boyfriend and gently rubbed his back, "I love you James."

"I love you too Mickael," Jim smiled, moving then looking up at Mick, "That was pretty nice. Mh, were your hands on my ass?"

"Just a little."

"A little?" Jim rose an eyebrow, "You mean **a lot**."

"Maaaybee," Mick slid his hands down to Jim's ass and gave it a squeeze, getting a small moan from Jim, "'Cause I know you like it."

"I love it," Jim smiled again, "But if you don't take your hands off me, things could get pretty out of control."

"But your ass is too perfect!"

"Well I know you like being in there," Jim muttered, leaning up and nipping Mick's bottom lip, "Is that why you wanna play dirty?"

"Really, you started this."

"So? You're continuing it."

"Fair enough," Mick chuckled, "We're pretty bad when we're alone huh?"

"Yeah," Jim laughed, "I'm really surprised no-one hears us half of the time. Especially on tour."

"God, I know," Mick shook his head, moving his hands to the base of Jim's back, "I always remember the way you scream my name, it's sexy."

Jim nodded slowly, his heart having flipped a million ways and his chest heating up as he remembered how amazing Mick felt, and the way his noises sounded, "Well, you're always sexy." He muttered, unable to really ignore how strange his insides felt now.

"Yeah? You too," Mick smiled, taking note of how Jim suddenly seemed tired, "You okay babe?"

Jim nodded again, "You made me feel all tingly on the inside...It's weird."

"It's cute," Mick rubbed his boyfriend's back, "Really good too, it means I can still affect you with my words."

"Uh-huh. I really love you Mickael. You will always be able to send me spiralling."

"I love you too James," Mick smiled again, revelling in the fact that he could still drive his lover crazy; he got such enjoyment out of it, especially when they were on tour. He knew it frustrated Jim a little since, at those times, they couldn't just run off and spend some time alone, "Y'know, I'm gonna get your present now."

"Really?" The taller perked up, smiling brightly at Mick, "Aw, I'd love that Mick!"

"I gotta get mine too though."

"Of course," Jim got off the sofa, he then excitedly pulled Mick up, "I'll go get yours!" He smiled then headed out to the hallway, needing to retrieve Mick's present from his suitcase.

Mick just smiled to himself, he headed into his kitchen and dug out Jim's present; he made sure to put it in the gift bag he'd bought then went back into the living room, smiling more as Jim walked in. They sat down again and Mick handed Jim his present, "I hope you like it."

"I'll love it!" Jim grinned, handing over Mick's present. He opened his gift bag, raising his eyebrow at the book that laid inside, he pulled it out, smiling at their names on the front, "Aw Mick," He gave his lover's leg a soft squeeze, opening up the book and smiling brightly. The first page had the pictures they took in a photo-booth on their first date, pulling silly faces and making each other laugh, "Thank you for this."

"I'm glad you like it babe," Mick smiled. He turned his attention to his own present while Jim looked through the scrapbook. He opened up the bag and dug to the bottom for his present; he pulled it out along with a card. He opened his present first, smiling as he got the box open. A simple pair of earrings and a little packet of brand new picks, "Thank you James!" He grinned, putting the box on the table then opening up his card, he smiled at the front then opened it up, raising an eyebrow at the picture stuck inside. It was the guitar he wanted, he just hadn't had the time to get it sorted yet, he knew it was the design he gave to Jim and he wondered why it was stuck into his card, "Hey babe, why is this here?"

Jim looked to Mick, smiling at the picture, "No reason," He smiled more, standing his own card up on the table, "I love the book Mick...All the blank pages we can fill. Thank you so much."

"What're you planning?"

"Nothing!" Jim put the book onto the table, and then Mick's card, "I swear."

"Why is the picture there?"

"I told you."

"There can't just be no reason for it."

"Maybe it was an accident!" Jim grinned, he leaned over and gave Mick a kiss, "I actually got you some more stuff, so I'm gonna go grab it from the car," He kissed Mick again then got up and rushed off outside to his car.

Mick was left there, completely bewildered by Jim; he shook his head and picked up the scrapbook, having a look through himself and smiling at all the pictures they had already taken. He knew that Jim had wanted to get them developed, there was just never any time to do it. So, while Jim was off on tour with Stone Sour, Mick got them all sorted and made the book, especially for this day. He loved how it turned out, and he was glad that Jim loved it just as much. As he was putting the book back, he heard the door closing.

Jim soon came padding into the room, holding two guitar cases, "I brought my guitar."

"And the other one?" Mick rose an eyebrow, smiling as Jim walked over, he put one case down then the other between them, "James?"

"It's for you Mick."

"Yeah?" Mick looked down at the case, he opened it up and smiled at the guitar that sat inside, "You didn't have to."

"It's okay," Jim pulled Mick into a soft kiss, "There's some strings in there, and if there's anything wrong, you can easily change it. You gotta try it out tomorrow. That's why I've brought mine."

"Thanks babe. I love it, doubt I'll change anything," Mick grinned, he shut the case up then moved it aside, pulling Jim close and giving him a loving kiss; the older relished in his boyfriend's lips. It didn't last too long but they were happy and it didn't really matter; they settled back and cuddled close, completely content with just being together, "I love you James."

"I love you too Mickael." Jim smiled, snuggling closer to Mick and relaxing. He couldn't wait for their week together, he knew it would be absolutely perfect.


End file.
